The Ants
The Ants are recurring characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio The Ants are a family of ants who serve as recurring characters throughout the series. There is a mother ant, a baby ant, a son, and a daughter. They live an anthill with a door at the top. Sniffles is their enemy, as he tries to eat them in every episode they appear. The Ants get revenge by torturing and killing him in the most sadistic ways possible, most notably in Tongue in Cheek, and apparently enjoy doing so. Sniffles has made several machines to catch to ants, but they usually backfire on him, often killing or being used against him by the Ants. In some episodes, Sniffles has been very obsessive when trying to eat them. He manages to eat the ants in A Hard Act to Swallow and Blast from the Past, but in A Hard Act to Swallow, the other ants rescue the eaten ant. In order to escape, they tie up one of Sniffles' blood vessels, making his chest explode. The only time Sniffles gets away with eating an ant without being killed is in Blast from the Past, in which he goes back to prehistoric times to make sure everything is perfect so that he can stop Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, and Toothy from dying. Before leaving, he sees an ant on a fern and eats it. Prehistoric Sniffles sees this and he eats an ant on his shoulder (who is presumed to have been his friend) as well, liking the taste. This started the conflict between ants and anteaters. The modern-day ants, however, have not yet died. They can be tricked easily, as is shown in Tongue in Cheek, in which they believe that a rather poorly drawn picture of an ant on Sniffles' finger is a real ant. As a result, they open the door to their anthill and Sniffles reaches in to grab them. In the same episode, a Robot Ant destroys their anthill. Even later in the episode, they use Sniffles' skin to build a new home. Also in Tongue in Cheek, Lumpy unknowingly saves an ant's life without knowing it by accidentally treading on Sniffles' tongue, stopping it just inches from an ant. In Crazy Ant-ics, they are shown to be religious, as they are seen saying grace before Sniffles' tongue bursts into their dining room. Ironically, soon after, they torture Sniffles to death. Their home is mostly underground, as is seen in Crazy Ant-ics, A Hard Act to Swallow and Tongue in Cheek, though in Suck It Up, their home is a mouse hole in Sniffles' house. The Ants' Episodes Starring/Featuring Roles #Crazy Ant-ics #Tongue Twister Trouble #A Hard Act to Swallow #Suck It Up #Tongue in Cheek Appearance Roles *Blast from the Past (prehistoric versions only) Number of Kills *'Sniffles' - 5 (Crazy Ant-ics, Tongue Twister Trouble, A Hard Act to Swallow, Suck It Up, Tongue in Cheek) Deaths #Blast from the Past: A prehistoric ant is eaten by Sniffles. Prehistoric Sniffles sees this and eats an ant (who was once his friend), deciding that he likes it. (Possibly permanent) #Prior to the series, the father of the family was killed by an unknown cause. (Possibly permanent) Injuries #Suck It Up: The Baby Ant catches Sniffles' cold. #A Hard Act to Swallow: The sister ant is briefly crushed under Sniffles' falling uvula. Category:Characters Category:Invertebrates Category:Purple Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Relatives Category:Adult Characters Category:Female Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:No Ears Category:No Tail Category:Young Characters Category:Hair Category:Hat Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Voiced by Kenn Navarro Category:Characters Voiced by Warren Graff Category:Characters Voiced by Ken Pontac Category:Characters with No Debatable Deaths Category:Characters Voiced by Sarah Castelblanco Category:Parents Category:Characters Named After Their Species Category:Characters who are Currently Alive